


Assured love

by orphan_account



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katie has endured years of mental abuse, it's time for her to be happy, again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest strictly relationships <3

Assured love

Katie may put up a bold front. She may appear to be self assured and confident. Yet, underneath, none of it was true. She looked in the mirror and hated what she saw looking back at her. The reason for all of this? Her husband. It's not just the way she looks, Katie hates the fact she's given in to it. Katie wishes she was strong enough to get up and leave, but she isn't. More importantly, she doesn't feel it, either. 

To distract from the mental pain he caused her, she convinced herself it was better to have unhealthy love than none at all. It may not be true, but she couldn't bare to have no one and the twisted love she's already received scares her out of falling in love again.

Katie and Anton were doing the rumba this week. Anton was one of the only people in the world to recognise Katie's happiness wasn't genuine. In fact, Anton could also see it was to disguise her sadness. He didn't know what caused it, however he was still quietly concerned. Usually, Anton hated doing the rumba with his partners because he usually was forced to do them with people such as Anne Widicome and Judy Murry. This time was different though. He didn't mind being so close and romantic with her. Truth be told, over the last few weeks.. He had fallen for Katie. He loved her with every ounce of love his heart had to give. He never showed it, after all, Katie was married and he wasn't about to come in between their happiness.

After the dance, they played up the reactions for the cameras and then went into their dressing room. Katie looked at herself in the mirror, she all of a sudden became a deer in the headlights. She was terrified. She hated seeing herself with so little makeup on and she never liked wearing dresses which showed off her figure. She's had years of being convinced she's too ugly to show them. Katie tried to hold back tears, with everything she had. But it wasn't enough. Then and there she collapsed to the floor in floods of tears. Anton rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.  
"Katie, what's wrong?"  
" go... I don't want you to see me like this"  
" i'm not going any where until you tell me why you're so sad"  
" i'm.... Hideous..."  
" WHAT?!? No... Katie, you're beautiful"  
" look at me"  
" i am. All i can see is beauty"  
" how...? "

Katie in that moment fell in love with Anton, also. The first person she's ever met who sees her beauty. She smiled. They quickly started to kiss and Anton took her home. She was happy. This was her assured love.


End file.
